


Set Me Free

by HeavidirtiJoshDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Chapters might be short, I USED TO BE SO PURE, I swear, I told you I was gonna do a multiple chapter fic!!, I was swinging this time, Josh helps Ty get better, Josh loves Tyler, Kinky, M/M, OK I LOVE YOU GUYS, Probably kinks oops, Sorry Jenna, Sorry Josh, Top Josh, all the football players treat Tyler bad except josh, dont hate me, im just really kinky I'm sorry, im trying, its hot, its so cute I swear, jenna is the cheer captain, josh is soon to be the best football player and captain, look at me, no more water thinking, ok love you guys, okay I'm gonna stop, probably more tags in future, sorry everyone, sorry tyler, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavidirtiJoshDun/pseuds/HeavidirtiJoshDun
Summary: Tyler Joseph is capital S slutty. He sleeps with every boy on the football team and after cheer practice practically everyone watching is drooling. He's never felt any real feelings for any of the boys on the team nor has he been nervous around them. He's always been the king of the school... that is until Josh Dun, the hottest football player Tyler has ever seen (and boy in general) moves in next door.





	1. I'm a whore

You see, he wouldn't be sleeping with all these boys, it's just that cheer practice is so stressful and even he needs a little bit of a break once and a while. 

Tyler Joseph is capital S slutty. He sleeps with every boy on the football team and after cheer practice practically everyone watching is drooling. He's openly gay, feminine, and loves to prance around making every single male in the school turning gay in an instant. He thought of himself as king, and he wanted every hot boy inside of his bed and bowing to him.

He woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning, prancing to his window to look at the beautiful outdoors and the sun and hear the birds, except, that is not what he found at all. He opened his blinds to come face to face with a big ass moving truck next door. 

Usually he would be super pissed and being the brat he was, he would open his window and yell at the new neighbors to move their fucking truck out of the goddamn way because they were ruining his glorious view.

Instead, though, his eyes suddenly landed on a boy that looked about his age. This boy wasn't ordinary, in fact he had bright red hair and he had a skateboard in his hand. He was muscular and nicely built, just the type of guy Tyler would want inside of him.

Tyler couldn't help but stare at the beautiful stranger. He was just to pretty, he had on a grey SnapBack and black skinny jeans that were cut at the knees. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized that the boy had seen Tyler- full on staring at him- the boy waved and smiled and Tyler's insides felt like they were being pulled like taffy.

For the first time in a long time, Tyler waved back to someone.

He woke up the next day and groaned. Of course, today was Monday and not only did he have cheer practice but all of the football players had to come in and watch them perform. He hated to admit it, but he had the worst anxiety in front of people- even if he's slept with most of them.

He quickly threw on a bubble-gum pink skirt and a black crop top. He yelled a goodbye to his mom and waited for the bus.

He quickly looked over to the house next door- only to see the strange boy for yesterday standing there, also waiting for the bus. He slowly looked downward and saw that he also had a football uniform. "Fuck" Tyler internally cussed, now not only was he going to be totally anxious about performing in front of a bunch of hot guys, but he was going to be totally anxious about performing in front of one really, really hot guy.

He shrugged it off as he heard the bus coming towards his house. He quickly got on, blushing a little knowing that the boy was right behind him. He sat down and looked out the window, only to be thrown into panic as he- the really super cute boy with red hair- sat next to him. 

"Hi, I'm Josh" he said as the bus started to move. Tyler's cheeks turned a quick shade of ruby red. This was new to Tyler, because he's just never felt attraction to any of the boys on the football team or at school is general the way he does to this boy, to Josh. He looked a bit at Josh's face some more and noticed that Josh had a nose ring in his left nostril, it also looked like he had an old lip ring because there was still a hole below his beautiful, pink- he suddenly realized he was staring for a bit to long and choked out a response.

"U-uh... I'm Tyler but you can call me Ty." No one called him that, not even his own mom. He hated the nickname so much, but he wanted to know how it sounded coming off of this boys tongue.

"Ah- okay, Ty." He chuckled, "I heard you sleep around a lot from all the guys on the football team" of course, thought Tyler, of course all of them said that. "I mean, y-yeah sort of." Tyler says. Suddenly he felt like he should explain why, he felt like he could trust Josh for some reason.

"I just like feeling loved." He said slowly, "my dad walked out on us and my mom hates me since I'm gay." There aren't tears in his eyes, because of course, he's strong and he is not about to cry in front of Josh.

"Hey, it's ok" Josh whispered back, "my mom and dad don't enjoy that I'm gay either." It made Tyler feel slightly better and not alone.

they arrived at school faster than expected and got off the bus. Josh turned to Tyler.

"So, since you're a cheerleader, I guess I'll see you later when you guys perform for us." Josh said and smiled a wide goofy smile. Tyler thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. 

"Oh- uh- yea! See you then!" Tyler said as he quickly went to find his friend, Brendon. 

While walking into school he couldn't help but feel a little excited to perform for the beautiful red-headed boy.


	2. Denial number four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this earlier but my friend came over and wanted to hang out so I didn't have time to post and I'm sorry!  
> Thank you guys for being so nice :)

"Hey, Breadbin" Tyler called out to his large for-headed cheer friend. "how many times have I told you not to call me that, Tyler Hoeseph." 

That was the usual name everyone gave Tyler. Everyone would say his last name was perfect for it, especially since he's slept with over 40 guys in just this school year. Tyler hoped silently that Josh wouldn't call him that.

"Don't call me that." Tyler said with a hurt tone, "you know it makes me upset." Brendon looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, ty-guy" 

They walked together to their first period class. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was, not only in the seat next to his, but just in the classroom in general. 

Josh.

Brendon pushed him inside the room and walked next to him. Tyler still stood straight and his mouth started going dry, "what's the matter, Joseph?" Brendon questioned. "Him." Tyler said, looking straight at Josh who was currently reading some dumb book. "He's my new neighbor." 

"Ah." Brendon said. "So you got the hots for the new football captain?" Tyler choked, "HES THE CAPTAIN??" He said in a scream-whisper.

Brendon laughed and nodded, "yea, so like he gets to watch us all the time when we perform." Tyler blushed and they both stared at Josh until the bell rang. Tyler silently walked to his seat and sat down. He didn't make a sound, in fact he hoped to god that he wouldn't be seen by Josh at all.

Of course, being a normal person, Josh looked over and smiled. "Hey, Ty." He said and Tyler melted. "I didn't know you had first block with me. That's sick!" He said loudly, causing Mr. Iero to give us a warning look.

"Oh- yea." Tyler said awkwardly and resumed to getting out his binder. "It's uh- p-pretty cool." 

Josh nodded and wordlessly looked over at Brendon who stared back. "So, is that your boyfriend?" Tyler immediately snorted and laughed, "oh- oh god no! That's my best friend." 

He knew it was probably just his imagination, but he thought he saw a little blush creep onto Josh's cheeks. "Hey, don't worry, a lot of people ask that actually. He's on the cheer team with me."

Josh looked relieved that Tyler wasn't laughing at him for being stupid and they both went back to work.

The end of the day came sooner than Tyler would have liked. The cheer captain yelled at them to all get on their suits or she would make them all do push-ups, causing them to run to their lockers.

The cheer outfits were cute to Tyler. They were blue and white and had the school name printed directly on the chest area. The skirt of the outfit came up to his mid-thigh and the top part had long sleeves.

He looked out of the locker room for a split second and caught a glimpse of Josh and all of the other football players sitting and waiting for them. Josh was talking to his friend and Tyler blushed at how good Josh looked in his football gear.

Soon, the captain was yelling at them to get out of the locker room and do their stretches and get set up on the gym floor. 

Tyler was practically shaking with nerves. He wasn't scared (yea he was) he was just really anxious.

So he stayed as close to Brendon as possible and walked out in front of the football players. Most of them dog whistled to all of the big chested girls and the girls laughed. 

Tyler and Brendon stood and did their stretches together- making sure to put their feet up in synchronized motions. Once they were done, Tyler couldn't help but look at the red-headed beauty. They made eye contact and Tyler looked away quickly.

Josh on the other hand was enjoying this. Not only did he think Tyler was the best looking boy in this school, but he thought him stretching down to touch his toes was the hottest thing in this world. He wordlessly looked at Tyler while all the other boys looked at the girls.

He couldn't help but notice that one of the more quiet football players was looking straight at Brendon, though.

Suddenly, all the cheerleaders were being called to attention and they all got in place. Tyler and Brendon were on the far left corner, perfectly in front of Josh.

They stood silently and waited for the music to begin. 

The room flooded with Nicki Minaj, as Monster played very loudly in the gym speakers.

Tyler and Brendon's part was very last which made him even more nervous. He had to make sure the ending was good, he couldn't fall, he couldn't.

Then, before he knew it, the music for their part was playing. He let his hips do the work as he silently looked at Brendon for a bit of relief. 

Tyler backed up and did his cartwheel into Brendon's arms while Brendon quickly pushed him on his back while Tyler stood proudly on it. 

The song neared the end and Tyler front-flipped off of Brendon's back, landing perfectly while staring right at Josh.

He swore he could see Josh bite his lip.


	3. Please tell em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally my worst chapter but I have marching band stress on me and I'm sorry :(

After Tyler's cheer performance, he walked out to see Josh waiting for him. Tyler quickly ran towards him and got his attention.

"Hey, uh- Josh." Tyler awkwardly approached. Josh just stared, making Tyler twitch and burn up.

"I have a question, Tyler." Josh said confidently, making eye contact with him. "If you slept with almost every person on the team, why don't you make it everyone?"

Tyler stared back, confused. He didn't catch on until Josh interrupted him again. "I mean like, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Tyler's whole mind shut down. This is the first time anyone has ever asked him out and meant it. He nodded and Josh took his hand. "Where are we going?" Tyler asked and Josh just looked at him.

"It's a surprise, baby."

Someone might as well have just shot Tyler in the head because he swears it feels like that. 

Him and Josh walk out of the school hand and hand and Josh leads him to his, very big, motorcycle.

"I didn't know you had one of these." Tyler said loudly over the engine. Josh just nodded and handed Tyler a helmet.

Before Tyler knew it they were pulling up to one of the most expensive dining places in Columbus, he turned to Josh with his mouth open. "You- no- I can't let you pay for this, Josh."

Josh instead just took Tyler's hand and led him inside. "Reservation for Dun, please." Josh said to the lady standing at the front desk. "Of course, just follow me."

"you got a reservation? When did you do that?" Tyler asked Josh while sitting down. "I got it before the performance." Tyler's jaw dropped and Josh took his finger and put it back into place. "I know I'm great and all but let's try to keep our mouths closed until something actually happens:"

Tyler blushed and waited for the waitress to take their orders. They talked until they finished and Josh payed for their meals, all $180 of it.

"I'm not that great." Tyler said, his face dropping, "you shouldn't have to pay that much for me."

Josh just looked at him and smiled.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand just like they had to walk in. Suddenly, Tyler's face was in Josh's hand and Josh was full on kissing him. "By the way..." he said slowly, "you're the greatest person I've ever met."

Out of the 16 years he's been alive, he finally believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having marching band camp all week and it hurts me so much to hold my instrument


	4. I'm insignificant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is trash :((((((
> 
> Sorry I was gone but I'm serious like bandcamp makes me want to die :))))))

Going home that evening was one of the hardest things Tyler has ever had to do. He refused to leave Josh when it was still really early in the day. Josh just told him that he needed to get home and that it would be fine, so Tyler left.

He got home and went straight up to his room, ignoring his mothers insistent drunk babbling to her boyfriend on the phone. He plopped down on his bed and took his phone out.

(1) new notification on Instagram

He thought it was one of his friends, maybe they were just wondering how he was doing.

He was very wrong.

What he thought was a friend was a very homophobic jackass of a jock telling him that he wasn't good enough for anyone. He also included Josh's name, saying how Josh only went out with him to later on break his little faggot heart.

Tyler believed it.

He couldn't help but let tears slip out at this point, it hurt. He immediately went to the window and opened it, sitting and waiting for Josh to come to his.

Finally, he saw a bright red hue directly across from him. Josh waved and Tyler motioned for him to open his window.

"You're a fucking jerk." Tyler said. Josh looked baffled and confused.

"Your little friend told me how you only did that date to break my 'little faggot heart.'"

"What?" Josh said, "Tyler, I promise you I didn't. You have to believe me, please." Josh looked panicked, maybe a little upset. Tyler still wasn't budging.

"I'm not going to get hurt anymore." Tyler said flatly. "This whole thing that we had for a little is just, gone." Tyler could see Josh's lip quiver.

"Forget about the kiss." He said while pulling his window down and yanking the curtains with it. 

Tyler was in full on sad mode. The kind of sad that makes you want to cry at a movie, the sad that makes you want to die.

Maybe Tyler didn't belong here anymore.

He thought about it, before just going to bed and wanting to be asleep forever.

Of course he woke up though.

He looked over towards his window and tilted his head. It looked like someone put something on the outside to block it, so he got up and checked.

He found a bunch of galaxy pictures with a message in the middle of it.

"Dear Tyler, I'm sorry for what someone really dumb on the football team said, but I'm legitimately in love with you even if I just met you. You look like a galaxy to me so I thought why not show you how beautiful you are, and maybe if you believe me we can be a little more than just buds. I'm sorry. -Josh"

Tears were falling down his cheeks again.

He's so dumb for believing a jerk.

He gets his school clothes on and runs through the house, going outside.

He knocks on Josh's window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Like I said I'm really not professional and I'm really bad at everything so just try and enjoy it!
> 
> I write to get over my problems, and I'm open to helping anyone that feels down or anything.
> 
> My Instagram is @crinklyeyedun and if you ever EVER need someone to help please message.
> 
> I care about everyone.
> 
> Remember, there is always someone who has been through worse and some people that are just like you. I've been back and forth from behavioral hospitals to psychiatrists so I'm always willing to help. 
> 
> I know how bad a therapist and stuff can be, when all you really need is a friend. 
> 
> Sorry for rant, I just want to make sure everyone is safe and no one gets hurt. Hurting yourself isn't worth it, I promise.
> 
> I love you guys. Stay street. 
> 
> -xoxo, Josh


End file.
